Xeros Beginning
by Riveter Kappachino
Summary: This is where it begins for Xero, a teenage boy with mysterious characteristics tied to a mysterious condition involving tattoolike marks and effects on his eyes. This eventually leads to numerous crossovers to other worlds, as his abilities are grown.


STORY NOTE: Readers should first read the 'Xero' portion of my profile, as the information there will help one to understand certain elements of this chapter, and later parts.

Author's Notes: This is a first for me, so cut some slack if I suck, and REVIEW! Those can help me to see weak points in my story, I, also, have not as-of-yet added characters from other stories such as Naruto, or story-mixed, explaining my lack of disclaimer and I had so many ideas for that( . I feel it'll be best to give Xero a full, or at least general, identity before such, and this is the story to do that, where his time as a story character begins... at age sixteen..

Xero-

It was a rainy day… Xero liked rainy days; they felt more tranquil than sad to him... he never saw negativity in storms; in fact, they were quite calming to him. His energies could settle in this weather, laying in bed, taking in the tempest rhythm.

Even the weird tattoos were peaceful in nature at this time, it felt nice, and they seemed to amplify the feeling. Indeed, they also amplified negative feelings, but this was their silver lining.

Tomorrow was the first day of 11th grade, school… These eyes might be an issue, it was cool how they glowed and changed, but they also allowed others to see his emotion, and there were plenty of people there who pissed him off… At the same time, these eyes may also fend them off, they looked creepy enough, and some people could swear he was possessed, but his friends knew it was all Xero; his emotions were just a little more expressed now. Still, they reflected everything, embarrassment, sadness, happiness, and especially anger. Hm… maybe he could wear sunglasses… that would work… maybe…

On that note, the phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey Kappa" Xero put on a (--) face. "Hey Ricochet" Rick's nickname came from his jumpy personality, while Xero's came from Kappachino, his last name. "What's up?" Xero asked. "Nothing big, finish the project?" "Yeah, but I'm thinking the tatts would get a better grade, maybe I can convince them that I did it." "That's a no-go Caffeine-Man, not only can't you turn yourself in for a project, but the doctor already told the school, its officially a non-contagious medical condition, not a work of art." "Awww damn it!" "Yeah, I know man, it sucks-""No, that cat! The dumb things dancing in my yard, AGAIN, this means my cats going to attack it, WHICH means my neighbors going to complain about the noise…" "Oh… I see, well have fun with that!" "Yeah… well I'll talk to ya later then." "See ya Beans-for-Brains!" The phone beeped off. Then it rang again. "Yes?" "CONTROL THOSE FUCKING ANIMALS OF YOURS!" Xero hung up the phone. 'Troublesome neighbors…these things had just calmed down too…'

They were getting stranger, or 'it' was, just after school the next day he saw one of those guys, one the ones who pissed him off really bad, for various reasons. They really acted up then, and the need to tear him apart was immense. Of course the guy was giving him shit again. Xero's sunglasses kept him from seeing the fury in his eyes, but the tattoo that appeared at his eye was seen, and the ones on his right arm grew halfway up his fingers before he saw Emaira. Everything melted away then, including the jerk, who was practically liquefied by the sight of his tattoos, and the eyes when Xero removed his shades. He was gone by the time it became clear that Xero's emotions had cooled. Emaira walked over to right then. "Hey Xero, how are those marks doing?" "Oh not bad, they fended off Monkey-Brain pretty good." Emaira laughed at this comment. "Yes, I saw that, I also saw them calm down the second you saw me." Again she laughed as Xero blushed. "Well…… yeah, I have nothing against you, and you're a very brightening person." She smiled and looked at Xero's eyes. "Your eyes look so nice when you're happy, whatever the condition is, and it adds a beautiful uniqueness to you, well, even more than you already had." "Thanks" Xero simply replied. "At least my friends aren't bothered by this… whatever it is…"

A strange apparition stood there, invisible, looking at the 16-year old. "Hm, so it's a human this time…" Suddenly the world disappeared around the being, and reappeared, him standing on a glass-like plate held up by three strange statues in a large temple. His body was skinny, almost skeleton-like, obviously not like that of a human; his head was that of some kind of bird, like an eagle. His entire body was silvery white, and a wheel-like object of the same color was attached to his back. Smiling a beaked smile, he simply stated "Interesting."

-Well there it is, no big action yet, but it was just an introduction. Reviews would be great in helping me and would be appreciated, good or bad, and thanx for reading!

Riveter K.


End file.
